A Different Path
by SamH1998
Summary: What if it hadn't been Chloe and Rae that ran? What if Chloe and Derek ran away at the end of Summoning. This is that.
1. A Different Plan

We were going our separate ways before the people from Lyle House caught us. Derek and Simon would distract the people hunting them, while Rae and I would run. At least that was the plan.

Rae split up with me around the corner of the warehouse, continuing to run straight to the fence, hoping to get over and tear down the street. I hid behind a dumpster, waiting for Derek or Simon to find me.

I planted myself on the concrete and waited. And waited.

"Boo," I heard whisper right next to my ear. A hand came up to cover my mouth before I could scream. I kicked and punched until I could turn around to see my captor. Derek. I sighed in relief and relaxed.

"Where's Simon? Didn't he follow you?" I queried.

"He stayed behind to hold up the hunters. He'll catch up," Derek tells me.

We planned to run and climb the fence like Rae did, when we saw a black SUV drive by, and Rae pounding on the windows. Well now we know that way is screwed.

"Let's go. Sneak around the warehouse and go out the opening in the fence for deliveries. From there we'll meet up with Simon at Albertson's. Rae's screwed. We'll figure out what to do later," Derek planned.

Derek and I crawled around the next corner of the warehouse, going from hiding spot to hiding spot, and found the delivery port. We sprinted and made it up the street before we stopped. Now we could relax a little and walk to Albertson's.

When we got there, I went in the store to search for Simon as well as get some food. I found jerky and candy, which wouldn't go bad, and grabbed some assorted sodas, which may go flat. I didn't find Simon. Maybe Derek did.

As I walk outside the market, I see Derek sitting on the curb, head in hands.

"Simon isn't here?" I began to worry. Maybe he got caught too.

"No, I didn't find him. I'll find a way to contact him. But for now, we need to worry about where we might stay. I assuming you have enough money for a motel room?"


	2. Hotel

**Wrote this listening to HU**

We found a cheap motel near the city limits and I had enough for one night and some food. I slipped the card into the slot and opened the door to the room, inspecting my surroundings. One queen bed, a vanity with a sink, a wall mirror, a microwave, and the bathroom. Enough to be sustained on.

I was exhausted from running and having little to eat, so I plopped down on the bed and curled under the covers. Derek acknowledge the surroundings and sat on the edge of the bed, hesitant to lay down.

"It's okay, we can share the bed. I won't make you sleep on the floor, unless I have to" I add, after inviting him to slumberland.

I woke but kept my eyes closed, hoping to get a few more minutes of peace. Which was ruined by Derek's snore. I looked around the room, then tried to get up, but couldn't. What the hell?! I felt something warm wrapped around my waist and sighted Derek's arm.

Whatever. I curled up to his warmth and continued to sleep.

I woke a few hours later, and Derek was up, microwaving a burrito. Probably from the plastic grocery bag on the vanity. I wanted food so much. I reached for what appeared to be a Hot Pocket and threw it in the microwave after Derek's burrito was done.

Finally having food, we sat down to discuss the plan.

"Simon and I planned to meet up at Albertson's but also agreed if one of us got caught was able to escape we'd meet up tonight at a Subway a block from Albertson's. Rae's gone" Derek explained.

"We can forget Rae for awhile, we need Simon."


	3. Dares and Captures

_**Welcome, Minions, as you read in awe my mediocre writing, which shall never be as good as the Darkest Powers owner, Kelley**_** Armstrong.**

**CPOV**

"A subway? The fast food place or a literal train subway?" I was confused by the general term.

"The fast food place, Chloe. We're supposed to meet him at eight tonight, so we have all day to wait. What shall we do?" He said that too suspiciously. What does he have planned?

"We could play games, I guess, or go walk around. Actually never mind, I wasn't thinking straight. Y'know with Lyle House hunting us" All this going on is bombarding my brain.

We played truth or dare for until I picked dare at the wrong time. We were running through inappropriate questions and jokes when I decided dare. "I dare you to go walk out on the balcony without a shirt" **(A/N: I actually convinced my ex to do this on a dock a couple years ago. Anywoo, back to the story) **Gosh, Derek can have such a weird and dirty mind.

There's a problem with this dare, other than obvious reasons. See, I may be fifteen, but I have the development of a twelve year old. I don't necessarily wear bras everyday because there is almost no reason too. So by deciding not to today, and being dared to flash on the balcony, I have messed up. Big time.

Some of you are asking, why I didn't just not accept the dare? Well, we're being chased by evil scientists. You gotta live a little. And this might make Derek be nicer to me, a plus.

Worst minute of my life.

Our motel is near a freeway. And Derek has a camera.

"This is definitely something to show Simon!" I ran inside and went for my shirt. Damn Derek and his quick reflexes.

"Give it back, Derek, or I'll reveal every little secret you've told me today" Yep, I can be conniving. I stood there covering my chest with my arms until he gave me my shirt back. He's gonna get it later.

**SPOV**

Where is Derek? I know he ran and possibly found Chloe, but he should be here. I was about to wonder into Subway when I had a black bag shoved onto my head, then everything went black and I heard a car engine start.


	4. Secrets

**A/N: sorry for the wait, haven't been near a computer. Anyone wondering what Derek's secret is, or where Simon is!? Be ready, cuz this is a long one.**

**CPOV**

Our main focus was finding Simon and his dad, only then could we actually help Rae and the others, if we could. We left the hotel, brainstorming about what to do to find Mr. Bae, who could be anywhere. Derek suggested contacting one of their dad's friends, and I agreed, mainly because I have no idea what to do.

We also needed to meet Simon at Subway, which is where we walked after leaving our game of Truth or Dare at the hotel. Subway was only a couple blocks, and I should be able to see Simon if he's outside, but I don't. Maybe he's inside.

Derek tensed as we approached the door, because it was glass and we couldn't see Simon inside. Derek strode to the men's room and came back furious. Simon wasn't here.

I went outside and checked around the sides of the business. Nope, not here. Derek checked with the cashier, in case he had seen Simon enter. No luck there, either.

"Damn it! He knew the backup plans! Where the hell is he?!" Derek yelled in frustration, once we were outside again. Derek tried to use his scenting skills, but could only smell exhaust fumes on such a busy street.

"We'll find him. Calm down, before a Subway patron calls the cops" I reasoned with him, which calmed him enough to make a plan. "We'll go back to the hotel, stay there for a night, and then we'll go find a bus to ride. We're gonna find one of Dad's associates, a man named Andrew. He's mine and Simon's emergency contact. He owns a safe house near New York City."

I knew this was our only choice, so I agreed and we shuffled back to the hotel. This day had just been so tiring. The long wait just to find Simon is gone, being on the run, having to leave my life behind; it just all beat me down to a dribbling pulp that needed a good rest.

Derek didn't hesitate to curl into bed when we reached our room, and I didn't hesitate to cuddle up to him. I knew he was a cuddler now. Sort of funny with the werewolf part. He'd freak if I told everyone he was just a soft, nice guy, instead of the rough, mean act he tries to pull.

I didn't hesitate because he's just so warm and gentle, especially when he's asleep.

I hope we find Simon and Mr. Bae soon; we need some guidance and help with all this supernatural stuff. I know almost nothing about being a necromancer; seeing and controlling the dead as if I'm some evil puppet master.

_**Dream**_

_I was running down an endless street, dodging darts and bullets and the occasional energy blast. What scared me the most was the giant black wolf chasing at my heels, ready to tear me limb from limb. _

I woke up screaming, scared to death by the image of a feral black wolf still bouncing around my eyesight. Derek started and started to calm me and survey the room at the same time, as if he thought there was someone in the room. I stopped screaming and started to sob. What brought this image on of a deadly wolf, I could only think of one reason. And he was laying right next to me.


End file.
